Antiheroics
by RandomPsychoEmoBeaver
Summary: When the world is falling apart, two new heroes rise to help pull it back together. But they'll need the Watchmen to do it. Rorschach is alive, Rated M for language. Dr. Manhattan/OC, Rorschach/OC Dan/Laurie. Don't own Watchmen...
1. Prologue

_It had been over 15 years, 15 long years since Dr. Manhattan fled the galaxy. Everyone thought that it would be okay though. The world was at peace, nothing could destroy that. We had been so wrong. Like my father always told me, you can't have good without evil. I understand that now which is why I do what I do. _

_So who am I exactly? I don't think that question has a simple answer. I am many things. I am the past, the present, the future, and so much more. I am your dream come true and your darkest nightmare. I am evil yet good. I am both the darkness and the light. I am...I am...the antihero._

_Confused now? I'm not surprised, how about we just start from the beginning. Yes, that seems like the perfect place to start, ten years ago...2000._

–

"SKYE! We're gonna be late, hurry up!"

"Will you shut it?! I'm coming!"

Ah yes my best friend Morgan Reza was yelling at me again. For someone who hated school as much as she did, she sure did want to get there on time. Walking into the living room I am immediately grabbed by her and escorted out the house and into the passenger seat of her old Chevy pickup. I've always hated her car.

"Jeez Morgan, you know I don't like being manhandled." I whine.

She shrugs me off as we drive to school. I can already tell it's gonna be one of _those _days. She's not in the happiest of moods and I know all to well why.

"We can still leave you know, I've got like 5 grand saved up from working my ass off since we started high school. It can get us somewhere." I tell her.

"I know but we can't just drop out of school. Graduation is in three months, we can wait until then." Morgan tells me.

I understand her point and nod. We should wait, I guess, even though I'm dying to get out of here, out of Covington.

"Alright then, we'll wait." I agree.

The rest of the car ride is silent as we make our way to Grey High School and our own personal hells. It is there that you'll understand why we want to get out so badly.

It was there that our lives fell apart and all we had was each other.

–

"Hey look it's the freaks!" I hear someone loudly whisper.

Of course I pay no mind to it, I'm used to their ignorant comments. They don't faze me anymore. Beside me though, I can feel Morgan tense up. I shoot her a look that tells her to back down and she complies with no argument. I know the words hurt her though. She's not as steely and cold as me. That doesn't mean she's weak though, not by a long shot. She can kick your ass from here to Japan and not even break a sweat. She also never feels guilty about anything, so don't expect an apology for that ass-whooping.

"Hey Skye! Hear any news from the mother ship?!" a cheerleader giggles.

Honestly, if you're going to make fun of someone, at least come up with something good. I simply give her a nod and wink in response as I open my locker and pull out my books. I can practically feel her hatred wafting off of her so I figure, let's drop the charade for a minute or two. Dropping my books on the floor I turn to her and I know that she sees it, my aura. It's as black as the midnight sky. It terrifies her.

"I don't really appreciate comments like that sweetheart..." I snarl.

Then she feels the electricity, and so do the people around her. I can see the frightened looks on their faces. They seriously think I'm going o do it. But I'm smart, I've learned to control it. That way I won't have to relive that horrifying experience again...the first time I opened a black hole.

"Please don't, I'm sorry! Please don't!" she begs and tears fill her eyes.

Humans never cease to amaze me really. How can you go from being unforgivably cruel to begging for mercy? I mean if you know what I can do, why antagonize me in the first place?

"Skye!" I hear someone yell at me.

And then I see it, a beautiful meadow. It's lush and green, and the sky is an ethereal blue with white fluffy clouds. And someone's calling my name. I know who they are but I just can't place it. I turn to see who it is and...

I snap back into reality and Morgan is glaring at me.

"Seriously Skye? Are you that much of an idiot?" she asks.

I sigh and apologize. How many more months until graduation? Oh that's right, three fucking more months. God, I hate life.

–

As I watch the sun come over the horizon I think about what today will bring. After all, it is my 18th birthday. I'm officially free from whatever chains hold me here and graduation is only a week away. Morgan and I have already begun packing. There's no longer a reason to stick around. My mother isn't too happy about our plan though. She's been griping about it for the past month.

"That girl is a bad influence I tell you Skye. Don't let her drag you down with her." she tells me.

"Stop judging her mom, you don't even know her all that well." I snap.

"All I'm saying is, I don't want you doing something you know you shouldn't, like drugs. God only knows what that girl's momma is giving her..."

"Shut up! She's not even like that. I know Morgan would never touch drugs. She's _nothing _like her mother!"

"I just want you to be careful Skye..."

Of course I shrug her off. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but Morgan's the only one who really understands me.

"We'll be fine mother, don't worry." I assure her before getting up and heading out to wait for Morgan on the front step.

I can only wonder how she'll react when I tell her I stopped believing in God years ago. She'll probably find some way to blame it on Morgan. She always does.

But remember, graduation is only a week away.

–

_I think you can put the rest of the pieces together from there. After graduation, we left and came here to the new rebuilt New York. It was there that we..._

_You know what? I'll get to that later. Right now I think you should just take this all in. Because there's a lot more to come. Especially when Dr. Manhattan returns._


	2. Raising the Dead

_It's time we begin the first part of our mission. The world is beginning to crumble and we'll need certain allies to stop it from being destroyed. Morgan has the list...but I myself must retrieve the final ally we need. Dr Manhattan._

–

"Alright class, who can tell me why Mercutio wasn't so happy to be dying for his friend Romeo?"

Here I am, ten years later, working a steady job as a high school lit teacher. It pays well and I like kids. Well the ones who have already gone through puberty anyway. Besides, it always comes in handy when I need an alibi.

_And she...she licked me_

_Like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop_

I smile sheepishly as my ringtone for Morgan reverberates through the classroom. Apologizing I grab my phone off my desk and head out into the hall to talk privately.

"Yea?" I ask upon answering.

"I found him!Actually I found both of them!" she tells me excitedly, her German voice cheery.

I remember where I am before I begin to jump up and down in happiness. For the first time today I smile.

"Good, so when do you want to retrieve them?" I ask.

"Tonight would be good. I'm itching to talk to them. Maybe they'll join us!" she says hopefully and I hate to do it, but I need to squash them.

"You forget that it's been 25 years Morgan. Chances are they don't want to nor will they be able to. We'll just see tonight." I say solemnly.

"Alright then." She's sad now and I can't help but feel a little guilty. Just a little.

We say our goodbyes and I go back into my classroom. It's only 2nd period so I've got a least five more hours before I can make my escape.

–

"Would you chill out?" I ask as we walk up the steps to the front door.

"I can't, I'm so excited!" Morgan trills.

I can never understand how someone who doesn't do any type of drugs, can be so damn happy all the time. I guess that's what makes Morgan such an enigma to me. As I knock on the door she bounces up and down as we wait. Soon the door opens and we come face to face with Daniel Dreiberg, also known as the Nite Owl.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Yes you can Mr. Dreiberg but we would like to discuss matters in private. May we come in?" I ask.

He reluctantly lets us in and I can tell that he doesn't trust us. I expected this though. We're not the types to _be _easily trusted. We all head into the living room where two teens are sitting on the couch watching TV. Dan ushers them out and then invites us to sit on the couch. Then he sits across from us in an arm chair, staring at us intently.

"What are these matters you needed to discuss in private?" he asks.

Looking around Morgan turns to Dan, "Is your wife here?" she asks in her thick German accent.

"Yes, but why do you need to speak with her?" he asks.

"We need to speak with the both of you." I tell him.

Soon his wife Laurie Juspeczyk is in the room with us. Now we have them both. It's only a matter of if they want to join us or not.

"You two know of the Keene Act, correct?" I ask.

They stiffen but nod anyway.

"You know that when George W. Bush came into power, he abolished the Keene Act, correct?"

They nod again and I can feel their uneasiness wafting off of them.

"Since then, we've been facing the threat of World War III yet again. Ties are being severed around the world and the rumors of North Korea's super soldiers are no longer rumors. We saw that during the assassination attempt on our newest President."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Dan asks.

"We want you to team up with us to cease the threat once and for all. It's time that we truly have world peace." Morgan says for me.

We both nod and wait for a response. Laurie is stiff and I can tell that she's thinking hard on this decision. Dan places a hand on his wife's and they both look at each other for then answer. It is then that Laurie turns to me.

"Does this mean, that we need Jon again?" she asks.

I expected this, "I'm not sure yet but there is a high possibility that I will need to retrieve him." I tell her.

She nods and the room is silent once more. Beside me I can feel Morgan's hope waning. She is now understanding why I was so harsh earlier about them not joining. They have lives now, a family. We can't just take them from all that. It can't be done.

But it seems Laurie has other thoughts...

"I'll do it." she says. And I mentally cheer.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Dan asks her.

"I know I'm getting older each day but I want to save the world one last time before I no longer have the ability to." she tells us.

I smile as Dan agrees as well, "I feel the same way too. And I want to keep our children safe."

Morgan and I wink at each other, indicating a job well done. Now on to our next needed ally, who'll be harder to get to. After all, he died 25 years ago...

–

Morgan does not know what I am doing at the moment. In my opinion, she doesn't need to know. She'd undoubtedly scold me for it. As I close my eyes I think of only one face, Rorschach's. It is then that electricity begins to flow through my veins. I can feel myself being lifted off the ground and soon a wormhole opens before me. Smiling I calmly step through the worm and travel back, 25years into the past to retrieve Rorschach.

All kinds of events pass me by but I only need to get to one event. It is vital that I reach him before he dies.

"Do it!" I hear and I know I've reached my my hands out I latch on to the vigilante's shoulders and pull him into the wormhole. I can tell he's not happy about this and he struggles. Quickly I render him unconscious and we travel back to 2010. Stepping out of the wormhole I look up to see Morgan. She is _not _happy with me.

"What the hell Skye?!" she demands.

I smile sheepishly and point to the unconscious Rorschach hanging off my shoulder. She simply sighs and helps me carry him up to the guest room. I know I'm going to be lectured about this later. But first I look outside and sigh in relief when I see that I have not changed the course of time. I guess it is because I plan to take him back so that he can die like he was destined to.

"So now who do we need?" Morgan asks.

"We'll have to ask him when he awakes." I say.

We don't know the location of Ozymandias and we'll need him to track down Dr. Manhattan. Only then can I finish our first mission.

A grunt interrupts us and we both look down at Rorschach who is waking up. He takes one look at us and immediately shoots up and practically flies off the bed he was laying on.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, "And why am I alive?"

--

**Review!**


End file.
